The Great Workout
by StarLush
Summary: Nothing like a good workout to get your body going! MSR. Smutty/funniness!


**So I had this story in my head and it didn't fit into my other office stories, so I made it longer and funny and wonderfully smutty! I love when Scully kicks ass. :) ENJOY!**

* * *

"Come on Scully, knock him down!" the young agent was helping her train, a lot of the green agents loved working with her. She was tough as nails and could take down most of them with the tip of a hat. Scully really had never been a fan of boxing but it helped her on her toes, plus it gave her a chance to strut her stuff in the FBI gym. She had a mean right hook and took that last shot to her opponent knocked him down. And now clad in her leggings and tight fitting tank top she felt accomplished, her hair was pulled up into a little pony tail and her skin had a nice sheen of sweat.

She breathed heavily, looking down on her hard work. She was tired and worked up quite a sweat but couldn't be happier. It was definitely a confidence booster having some of the guys watching her work out. _Big things come in small packages right?_ She grinned at herself and sat down at the side of the mat, watching the next bout between two of the younger male agents. She did have a weakness for watching them workout as well, _nothing like two sweaty guys swinging punches at each other_. She took a drink of her water as she watched them; sitting cross legged she was surprised when Mulder squatted behind her.

"Care to take me, next round?"

"Jesus Mulder!" she yelped not expecting to be interrupted her ogling of the younger agents.

"I just think you need more of a sparring partner rather than these guys…" he was joking with her, he almost doubled her weight and she knew it, he was strong but she had agility and quickness on her side…and brains over brawn.

"You're serious?" she was taken aback; he really wanted to fight her, in front of everyone at the gym. "Fine." She smirked at him and finished her water, ready to go for round two.

They sat in silence and watched the rest of the bout between the other agents, Mulder was secretly excited to fight Scully and she was trying to figure out a tactic with him, _if I can just take out his legs, I got him._ She smiled to herself thinking of the humiliation she could cause him in front of everyone. The fight was over and they made their way to the mat, onlookers gathered around, curious to see Spooky and the Ice Queen spar, _if they only knew, _she thought to herself. They heard quiet whispers and probably bets being placed as they centered on the mat.

"Ten bucks says she kicks his ass…" Agent Waters was taking her side.

"I don't know man, she's tiny next to him…I mean look at that…I'll take your bet." Agent Juarez responded and they shook on it.

The two agents stared at each other not sure where to start, Mulder did have long enough arms to just reach out and grab her but he knew better, he didn't want to catch her off guard too quickly. He wanted to tease her mind so that she would jump him first and with that thought she did, she hurled herself his direction and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his torso, hoping to have enough inertia to knock him back. Boy was she wrong, Mulder caught her and grabbed at her waist and attempted to fling her to the floor, Scully had grabbed around his neck so when he attempted to push her down he went with her landing full force in between her thighs with an 'umph' from them both.

Scully locked her legs around him once more, high on his waist and shoved her elbow into the back of his neck, pinning his face to the mat. She looked around and smiled as she overtook her partner, Mulder was trying to pry her legs from off his waist but nothing was working. He rolled, smashing her feet behind his back.

"AH!" Scully screamed in slight pain as his body smashed her little feet. She took a swing to his face, hoping to get a chance to escape his grasp but it didn't stop him. He grabbed her wrists and held them together. Slowly sitting up and bringing her arms around her back, arrest style, purely overpowering her.

"It's not nice to hit, Scully…" he playfully scolded her and stared at her with a twinkle in his eye.

Scully removed the death grip her legs had around his waist, pretending to retreat. She brought her legs together in front of, separating Mulder from her chest so close and pressed her knees into his chest firmly, _I don't need my hands to kick your ass_, he fell back slightly and his back hit the mat again, letting her arms go, she pinned him down with her knees clenching his neck and face, her shins pinned his biceps to the ground and he didn't even struggle.

"Oh, Scully I could get used to this position…" he jokingly whispered and she tightened her grip on his face, squeezing his cheeks together with her knees.

"You ready to give up?"

"Only if we can do this later…" he grinned, wiggled his head enough to loosen her grip and bit her thigh.

"FUCK!" She quickly let go of him and retracted from his body, huffing in the direction of the locker rooms. "I don't play with cheaters…" she screamed at him and entered the woman's locker room.

"You're in for it now Mulder…what the hell did you do man?" Juarez was concerned for Scully more than anything as most of the men were and how Mulder managed to fuck it up was beyond them.

"I bit her…"he lowered his head as the younger agents passed him and made their way to the men's locker room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Agent Waters gave him a hard time, "this could have very easily turned into the hottest sex and you just fucked up." He laughed and walked away.

_Shit…_

Mulder sat on the mat, trying to figure out how to apologize, thinking maybe he could sneak into the women's locker room and talk to her. Eyeballing the rest of the gym he made his way towards the door hoping to avoid any unwanted attention. Entering slowly, looking for any sign of movement, not wanting to catch any of the other female agents, he saw Scully in the far corner, she was in the shower he approached still looking for any other sign of movement.

"It's about fucking time…" she called to him from the shower and faced him, stark naked and dripping wet. Mulder wasn't sure how to take her tone.

"Scully I'm sorry, I didn't—"he tried to apologize.

"It didn't hurt…are you going to get in here and fuck me or what?" She raised a brow at him and smiled. "Hardly anyone comes in here this time of day…come on…" he was slightly shocked but couldn't strip fast enough. _Was this just a game she played to get me in here with her?_

Mulder joined her in the shower, immediately pushing her against the cold tiled wall and lifting her legs up around his hips. Kissing her deeply, and pressing himself against her, causing little moans to emanate from her. He dragged his hands up her wet thighs, looking down to inspect the little bite mark he didn't really mean to inflict on her. Touching the spot carefully, she eyed him and he pouted at her, giving his sad puppy dog eyes and she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm serious…"she moaned as he dove for her neck again, "…it really didn't hurt…Ahh…all that—uhh—rolling around with you got me hot and bothered." She admitted it between his gentle nibbles on her neck and chest, it was all a ploy to get him to stop fighting her and for her to storm off, making a scene, making it look like he was in trouble, warding off any notion that there was a relationship between them. "You act like you are surprised…"she pushed him further, knowing that this was exciting him even more. Mulder lifted her up a little higher and dipped his mouth to her breasts, kissing her breast bone then paying close attention to the hardened nipples and heaving chest, biting and pulling gently getting deeps moans from within her.

"Ahh, God I love you like this…" sometimes she just had to reaffirm how much he drove her wild, he was good at it and at work it was exciting. The thought of being caught even kissing in a closet excited every inch of her and sex at work…it excited her tenfold.

"Fuck, Scully you scared me to death when you stormed off…" he backed them into the corner of the shower, giving him better stability and coordination. Scully had one arm wrapped around his shoulder and couldn't help but to reach down between them and play with his cock, stroking it smoothly from the wetness of the shower.

"We better finish or it's going to look even more suspicious…" she raised her eyebrow at him and he pushed her firmly against the wall angling her just right for penetration. Mulder grabbed himself and nudged at Scully's opening, finding her already wet and ready for him.

"Jesus Scully, if wrestling got you this worked up we'll do it more often…" he finished his sentence as he buried his cock in her, thrusting up gently, panting against her shoulder and letting out a heavy sigh of pleasure. She pulled his face to hers as they connected and kissed passionately, she moaned as he thrust again and again, the wetness from their shower slowly dissipating from their bodies and being replaced by sweat and pleasure. Mulder lowered his mouth to her neck and bit her gently, making his way up to her ear as he kept thrusting into her.

"Oh God, Mulderrr….." she was starting to moan louder and Mulder loved it, _God even if we were caught I don't care,_ he continued pushing her against the wall, making the penetration amazing for them both. Scully wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, holding on for dear life as he filled her, "…Mulder…please…" she was sounding desperate for her release; she was panting and trying to thrust against him, trying to get herself off.

"God, Scully what do you need…?" he barely whispered, he was sure the angle wasn't helping her at all, though he was feeling very close to coming he'd feel really bad if he couldn't get her to come. He slowed thrusting, willing himself to hold out and pulled out of her, she groaned in protest as her feet hit the tile in the shower. Mulder towered over her and pushed her snuggly against the corner of the tiled wall, starting his assault on her neck and working his way down to her breasts, nibbling and pulling gently at her nipples. He was paying close attention but wanted to please her quickly, getting down to his knees he kissed and nibbled on her abdomen, she was wonderfully toned and he loved that about her, she worked her ass off for her body and he loved every inch of it. Mulder kissed around her navel as he made his way to the apex of her thighs, running his hand up her left leg he pulled it up until it rested over his shoulder.

"Oh God, please…" she sighed out loud, knowing what was on his mind, she couldn't resist the love he gave her orally. He was incredible at it and she loved that he enjoyed doing it so much; Scully braced herself against the corner as best as she could, looking down and catching his eyes on her face he smiled as he lowered his head to her center, he breathed her in, she could feel his nose tickling the hairs between her legs and then as his tongue darted out and lapped and her folds, the wetness that had already begun to flow from being previously stimulated, "….Mmmulder…." she moaned his name as he brought his lips into the picture and sucked at her lower ones. His tongue darted out and flicked at her clit, eliciting high pitched noises from Scully. He flicked over and over again as she tried so hard to brace herself against the wall, he moaned into her, the slight vibrations making her juices flow even more than before. She started rotating her hips slightly into his face as he took her clit in his lips and sucked hard on it. "OH GOD!" she was loud as she came, howling in pleasure as he sucked on her over and over again, he felt her clit throb against his lips and felt her juices run down his chin. _God, I hope the guys next door are enjoying this._ Knowing all too well that she was unbelievably loud and through the vents you might hear her in the men's locker room.

Mulder sat back on his haunches, cock still at attention as he pulled Scully down to him, lowering her onto his cock and she sat snuggly in his lap. She breathed heavily as her inner muscles were twitching from the orgasm that he willed out of her with his wonderful mouth. Mulder grabbed her face and kissed her deeply, hoping to God she was satisfied so he could finish. He brought his hands around her hips and started thrusting up into her, Scully readjusted herself to plant her feet on the ground, giving her better leverage to help him so he didn't tire himself. She bounced on him, biting her lip to control the urge to scream in pleasure, _come on Mulder…_ she couldn't control her urges long as the moans ensued from her, she loved being on top and Mulder was starting to get sporadic with his thrusts, she could see little beads of sweat on his brow as she watched him. She hugged him tightly and put her mouth to his ear, "…please Mulder…I love the way you make me feel…." She panted it out against his ear, he loved when she appreciated him this way, and it made him feel good and usually willed everything out of him. She pant against his neck and him against hers, she was so close to coming again as she counter thrust against him.

"Ssscully…You feel amazing…"his head found her breasts and sucked greedily at them, he felt her inner muscles contract as he bit at her nipples. Her body tensed around him and he felt her squeezing him tightly and was shocked at how loud she moaned, deep and guttural, "…Shhh, Scully, the guys might be able to hear you…" she looked at him almost shocked and then smiled really big and moaned a little louder. Mulder couldn't help but smile and love her attitude towards the other men in the bureau, Scully wasn't so much called the 'Ice Queen' anymore. Quickening up his pace Mulder felt he was close to orgasm and grabbed onto Scully's hips, holding her firmly on him and thrusting into her, he felt his balls tighten under him as she ground her hips into him, helping him reach his peak. "Oh, God Scully…" he couldn't hold back anymore and she groaned in unison with him as he pumped into her. His body tensed and his fingers were gripping on her hips firmly, surely leaving impressions, "Sscullyy….God…" he breathed into her deeply and heavily, shuddering as she rose from his lap, smiling down on him. _God I love this woman._

* * *

"Holy, shit…those weren't just rumors boys!" Juarez knew it had to be true, especially watching their bout earlier. "Guess we can't call her 'Ice Queen' anymore…" he laughed as the men gathered around the vent, listening in on the coupling in the woman's locker room.

"Fuck, she sounds amazing…" Agent Waters wanted nothing more than to watch it happen but listening left so much to the imagination. All the male agents were concealing their own hard-on's after listening to Spooky and the Ice Queen screw in the other locker room. "She instigated the whole thing…she's got him so tight by the balls." They laughed at Mulder's expense, "He's a lucky fuck, that's for sure."

"I'd throw myself between those legs of hers any day…" Agent Ryder piped up.

"Disrespectful man, she wouldn't do it for anyone, plus she could break your neck with her legs alone. Agent Scully is small but man she packs a punch. I wonder how long they've been going at it…?" it was a question that none of them could answer, but it was obvious that this wasn't their first time, he knew all the right spots to hit, he knew how to get her off and it had to only of been out of practice, "makes me want to give old Spooky a 'good game' later." Juarez joked and the men laugh with him.

* * *

"Scully I'm totally serious you can hear the other locker room through the vents…people are going to know…" all she did was smile as they made their way back to their office.

"All they'll know is that you know how to please a woman, look at it this way Mulder, I made you look good…" she smiled at him as they rounded the corner in the basement walking towards the door, "Plus, it's not like I was even faking it…I was just letting loose more than I normally do…" she winked at him and grinned as he unlocked the door and let her in first, he smiled to himself, knowing how lucky he was to have a women like Scully in his life.


End file.
